Rosie's Visit from Tommy
by celrock
Summary: Rosie tells her story of when Tommy came to visit her in Boston, 2 months after they met in my story, The Love Bug. Story is told from Rosie's POV, and the character of Rosie is owned by Nairobi-harper.


Author's Note: This story has been written and published today in honor of it being Nairobi-harper's birthday! So Happy Birthday to you, hope it's an awesome day, despite the good, and sad events of this story. And no, this isn't an Easter or a Passover story, but an Easter reference is mentioned in here, Rugrat fans should be able to figure it out if you've seen the Easter episode from season 8. Now, let's get on with the story!

Rosie's Visit from Tommy

Summary: Rosie tells her story of when Tommy came to visit her in Boston, 2 months after they met in my story, The Love Bug. Story is told from Rosie's POV, and the character of Rosie is owned by Nairobi-harper.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own any OC's you don't recognize, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, Rosie and her family are owned by Nairobi-harper, Courtney is owned by tropical and sean, Natalie is owned by Emma Pickles, and Hazel and Hanna and their families are owned by AsToldByHazelNut.

Rosie POV

It was the bestest of times, it was the worstest of times. And yes, I had the bestest and worstest of times when I got the most surprising visit in my entire short little life, seeing I'm only two-years-old at the time of this story. In fact, speaking of only being two, I was on the verge of having a belated birthday party, cuz I was suppose to have my party around the time me and my family went to see grandma off into Heaven, and I met the cutest little boy on this earth, the purple haired toddler Tommy Pickles. While we got to talk most days after I left to go home via my sister's iPad, and I kept him company when his leg was in a cast, as he fell off a play structure at the park about a month after we metted, so I kept him company while he was stuck on the couch doing nothing, there were days when I wished he could come play with me, little did I know that wish would be coming true sooner than I would have ever expected.

It all started one spring day, after Tommy gotted his cast off. My sister gotted me up on this beautiful day, and told me the following.

"Morning Rosie, today, you're getting a big surprise!" Said Mary, as she helped me get out of bed and we went downstairs for breakfast.

"What is it sis?" I asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now come on!" Said my sister, as she led me to the table and helped get me situated in my booster seat.

At first, I thought my surprise was that mommy gotted a new box of my favorite cerial, Dummi Bear Sugar Lumps, but nope. Then, my favoritest episode of The Dummi Bears came on the TV that morning, but that wasn't my surprise either.

"_What could it be?_" I thought to myself, as I tried to find stuff to play with that morning, keeping my mind off of the surprise, but no matter how hard I tried, I'd wander back to thinking about it.

Then, it finally came time for me to get my surprise! There was a knock at the door, and my sister tolded me to go answer it! I answered the door, and I couldn't believe who I saw standing there! It was Peter, and Tommy!

"Hi Rosie!" Said Peter.

"Hi there! And Hey Tommy! So great to see you again!" I said excitedly, as I gave the two-year-old such a tight hug, I'm surprise the poor guy could still breethe.

I was so excited, I couldn't hold still! I went and tolded Mary while Peter said hello to my mommy and daddy, who was both home that day cuz there was no work. They helped them get their suitcases settled in the guest room, and then, Peter tooked me, my dsister Mary, and Tommy on something really neat! It was called a duck tour, and it was this really nifty ride thing that tooked us all over the city! The tour guide made us quack, and he made me and Tommy laugh! And that's not the bestest part. The bestest part was that this ride went on both, land and water!

"This is the bestest adventure I've ever had!" Said Tommy excitedly.

"Yeah! Me too!" I added.

"I knew you kids would like it." Said Peter with a grin, as he turned towards us, and we got slightly splashed with water, which felt really good on this hot day.

After the tour, me and Tommy both needed to go potty, yes, I was finally potty trained by the time he came to visit me, which made me feel very growed up. Then, Mary tooked us to the park, where I introduced Tommy to my bestest friend Hazel, and our other friends, Courtney and Natalie, as well as another girl who I knew, but wasn't close friends with named Hanna. Like Natalie, she too had black hair, but I only knowed her cuz her olderer sister Michelle went to school with my big sister Mary. Hanna was kind of a stuck up girl, always in competition with her sister, cuz her mommy and daddy were always telling her things like, "Your sister made the potty the firstest time, why couldn't you do that?"

It bugged me and my sister that Hanna's family treated her like that, and I don't think my mommy and daddy liked it very much either, so I only played with her if she was at the park. She was good friends with Natalie, and I guess her family was watching Hanna for the day, so I just put up with the three-year-old's snobbish way of acting at times, and tolded Tommy to ignore her. Of course, he'd be safe around her, since she wasn't the least interested in boys, it's girls she'd try to get the tentions of cuz she liked liked girls, not boys. No matter, we had a fun day at the park, but little did I know the fun times were soon coming to an end.

I founded out later on, there was some tummy bug going around, and sadly, my guest of honor, gotted sick with it while he was visiting me. It all started, on the firstest night of Tommy and Peter's visit. My mommy ordered Tye food for us for dinner, and I tolded Tommy about the firstest time I tried glass noodle soup and thoughted the soup was made with the glass from the windows, a little bit nervous about trying it, till my sister tolded me it was safe for me to eat, so I tried it, and, it's one of my favoritest foods! Even Tommy and Peter liked it too, but after dinner, is when the trouble started.

Me and Tommy were playing with my new Dummi Bears puzzle, when all of the sudden, he gotted up from his spot on the floor, and ran off without saying anything.

"Tommy, you ok?" I called, chasing after him, but he said nothing.

The nextest thing I knew, he was in the doorway of the bathroom, when he tossed his cookies everywhere. I ran and gotted my sister and Peter, and Peter founded my mommy, who gotted a mop and stuff to clean up the mess with. Poor Tommy was pretty upset, and so was I. Here we go again, me and Tommy get to play together, and what happens? He gotted sick, just like he was sick the whole time I sawed him the firstest time we metted. But not long before Tommy came to visit me, my sister had this yucky tummy bug, and I tooked care of her, so if nothing else, I'd take care of my friend, and try to make him feel as good as I could.

A little while later, they had the mess cleaned up, and Tommy was in the bathtub taking a bath. I used this opportunity to try to cheer him up. I went over to the side of the bathtub, and tried to get him to play with my toy boat, which was in the bathtub.

"Let's pretend we're sailing the soapy seas in my boat!" I suggested.

"I don't wanna play." Tommy muttered, as he clammed up in the corner of the tub.

"He doesn't feel well Rosie, maybe you two can play together tomorrow." Said Peter, who was next to me getting ready to wash Tommy's hair with shampoo, not wall paint thankfully. I like him with purple hairs, but don't think he'd like getting pink hairs.

So I lefted the bathroom and gotted all ready for bed, when my sister mentioned to me that the nextest day would be the big Boston marathon.

"What's a marathon?" I asked as we climbed into bed.

"A marathon is where a bunch of people run really fast and the winner, gets a prize!" Explained my sister.

"Oooh boy that sounds like fun!" I said excitedly, as I yawned, and went to sleep, as I had already had quite an exciting day, from the moment I gotted my surprise, up until the very end. Hopefully, Tommy would be all better the nextest day.

Sadly though, I went into the guest room the nextest morning to find Tommy sound asleep, and Peter tolded me the poor guy had been up and down all night, throwing up and had some diarrhea.

"Does this mean you two are coming to the marathon with us?" I asked.

"I'm coming, but Tommy has to stay here and get some rest." Said Peter, as he and I headed downstairs for breakfast.

After breakfast, me, Mary, and Peter lefted for the Boston marathon. When we gotted there, we saw peoples everywhere. We founded Hazel and her mommy and daddy, who invited us to come see the marathon, and I tolded Hazel about what happened to Tommy.

"Oh dear Rosie, I hope he's better soon." Said Hazel.

"Me too, it's no fun to be sick, but I bet it's even less funnerer to be away from your home and family, and be sick, as Peter broughted Tommy here, his mommy, daddy, and little brother Dil didn't come. Although, I'm kind of glad Dil didn't come, even though he agreed to let me have Tommy as my boyfriend, I didn't appreciate those two fighting over me like I was a toy the lastest time I sawed both of them." I said.

"Didn't you throw your dinner plate and sippy cup at them to get them to stop?" Hazel asked me.

"Yep, Dil was drenched in milk, and Tommy had pizza stucked to his hairs." I replied.

"Oh wow! You were desperate to get them to stop fighting." Said Hazel.

"Yep." I replied.

"Quiet girls, the marathon is about to start." Said Peter, putting a finger to his lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time, for the Boston Marathon. And now, on your marks, get set, go!" Said an announcer, as all of the peoples took off and started running.

"Wow! Look at them go!" I said excitedly, as I sawed all of the peoples running past us.

"Too bad your friend had to miss this." Said Hazel.

"Hopefully, Shannon thought to turn on the TV so they could watch it too." Said Peter.

"If it's on TV, why are we here?" I asked.

"Cuz we were invited by Hazel and her parents, so it would have been rude and not fair to show up, plus, it's good to get some fresh air." Said Peter.

I sat there quietly, watching the rest of the marathon, till it ended, and we went back to my apartment, to find an unpleasant surprise waiting for us. There was Tommy, curled up on the couch, sadly, he slept most of the day, missing the marathon, but awoke when the most unpleasant person showed up. My mommy got one of her co-workers, and local party planners, Rhonda to come over and help get everything ready for my big birthday bash, which would be happening the nextest day, but Rhonda is also the mommy of the meanest boy in all of Boston. To put it simply, if he metted Tommy's cousin Angelica, they'd be the bestest of friends.

"What are you doing here, pink head?" Said Reggie, a tall, huge boy, with brown hair, usually wearing red shirts and dark green shorts.

He dropped the crayons and coloring book he was using and glared at me. I glared at him, not all that interested in dealing with him today, but looks like I had no choice.

"Uh, I live here don't you know." I said.

"Yeah, but your purple haired cry baby doesn't. So hand him over!" Reggie scowled.

"That's my friend, Tommy Pickles, and if he was crying when you gotted here, it's probably cuz he's not feeling well, so leave him alone won't ya?" I said in a demanding tone of voice.

"Pickles huh? Let me guess, he's the sun of daddy cucumber and mommy vinegar eh? After all, it takes cucumbers and vinegar to make pickles, ha ha ha." Said Reggie, laughing like it was some kind of joke.

Of course, I didn't think it was very funny, and I was going to make sure he paid for treating my friend like that.

"You don't talk about my friend like that." I said.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that." Said Reggie, as he grabbed tight on to the collar of my dress, about to rip it.

"Put me down! You're going to rip my dress!" I cried.

"I'll put you down, after you agree to hand your little purple haired freak over." He scoffed.

"How about this, we'll have a marathon, just like the one I just gotted back from. If I win, you can mess with Tommy all you want, but I can assure you, that won't happen. When I metted him, he saved me from 2 boys who putted me in a tree, and he felt pretty miserable then too, so don't count on it Reggie, but if he wins, you've gots to leave us alone, got it?" I said.

"You little babies don't gots a chance, but if your sister is willing to make it an even deal, making it two against two, then fine, have it your way gumdrop head." Said Reggie, as he let go of my dress, causing me to land on my bottom.

A hand was on my shoulder at this point, I spun around and founded Tommy, staring at me, his face looking pretty pail.

"I don't think this is such a good idea Rosie, I really don't feel good." Said Tommy in a weak tone of voice.

"I'll make sure we win." I whispered in his ear.

"You're doing it whether you want to or not shrimp, and if you don't, then be prepared to be turned into a pickled shrimp casarole." Said Reggie.

"Hey! You don't talk to our guest like that." Said Mary as she came into the living room and hearded everything.

"Then come on, outside, now!" Demanded Reggie at the top of his lungs, as I grabbed Tommy's hand, and we all headed out to the tiny backyard that we had in the back of the apartment building.

On the way out, we overheard our mommies talking with Peter.

"So Rhonda, what got you started in planning birthday parties?" Peter asked.

"Well, you've probably heard of my brother, Ralph, the host of Ralph on Brunch?" Rhonda asked.

"As a matter of fact, I met him last year at Easter. He hosted a party put on by my friends, Chaz and Kira Finster. It was quite the day if I recall, the best part was their dog Fifi having puppies." Said Peter.

"Oh yes, my brother can't stop talking about it. The first time he was invited as a guest to one of his parties he planned. I wish he'd get over it already. This year, he got invited to the Easter party hosted by some new family last named Generic, and again, the dog had puppies, only it was their dog Roger responsible for being the daddy." Said Rhonda.

"I didn't get a chance to meet the Generics while we were out there, seeing to the passing of my mother, but I did meet Chaz and Kira Finster, very nice people." Said my mommy.

That's all we hearded of the conversation, as we gotted into the backyard, and prepared to race. Reggie set out some twigs as the finish line, then, the four of us lined up, and started to race. Sadly though, Tommy started to not feel well, collapsing, and throwing up all over the twigs that made up our finish line.

"You call that winning the race? You lose!" Said Reggie.

"Hey! That's not fair! Tommy gotted sick. You apologize right now." I said.

"I'm not apologizing to a couple of whimpy babies, and that's final!" Said Reggie, as he proceeded to charge towards me and Tommy, slipping on the patch of vomit and the branches, landing on the grass, getting covered in Tommy's spit up.

"Eeewww!" Reggie cried, as he ran inside for his mommy.

"You did it Tommy, you saved us!" I said excitedly.

But Tommy, not feeling too wonderful, didn't look too happy, even if he was happy for saving us. Thanks to Reggie getting covered in spit up, they had to leave, and the rest of the day, me and Tommy watched Dummi Bears DVD's and played quietly, in hopes that I was making him feels better, since the nextest day would be my party.

To my pleasant surprise, Tommy was feeling better the nextest day, and we were both excited for my party that afternoon! Unfortunately, even if you're feeling better, sometimes, your tummy takes longer to get there. Poor Tommy founded this out the hard way, and I sadly, didn't end that day on a good note neither. It started out just fine, we played Musical Chairs and pin the star on Jelly Bear, and then, I opened all of my presents! I gotted a Dummi Bears necklace from Hazel, a pink and white ball from Natalie, a snow globe from Courtney, a Dummi Bears blankie from Tommy and Peter, and unfortunately, Reggie and his mommy showed up, cuz his mommy was the planner for my party, and, they gave me a present too, a blue flashlight. I would have preferred a pink one, but I was nice and polite and didn't say nothing. Then, it was time for cake and ice cream, red velvet cake and vanilla ice cream. All went fine, until after Tommy finished his cake and ice cream. He was about to hop down from the table, when suddenly, he tossed everything on to the kitchen floor.

"Oh no!" Tommy cried, before crying uncontrollably.

"Guess your tummy wasn't quite ready. Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." Said Peter, as he carried Tommy off towards the bathroom, and my mommy started cleaning up the kitchen floor.

I felt bad for Tommy, and checked on him after my friends went home. Then, after the rest of us had a dinner of nochoes, while Tommy had chicken noodle soup and green Jell-o, we all went to bed, where it was my turn to have the worstest night on the planet. Sadly, I caught what Tommy had, and I was up and down all night, throwing up and having diarrhea. I now see why Tommy wished he was still in diapies back when I metted him and he was having that. Trying to make the potty when you've gots diarrhea isn't easy, especially when you're barely potty trained, ah, the hard ships about being two.

Even worser than that though, the nextest day, Tommy was leaving, so while he gotted to take care of me that morning, he had to leave come no shadows time.

"I hope you feels better Rosie." Said Tommy, as we gave one another a hug.

"Me too, and I'm sorry you gotted sick while you were here." I said.

"Me too, but at least, we sawed one another." Tommy said, as we gave one another one last hug, before Peter scooped him up, and they were off to the airport.

I was sorry that we both gotted sick, but thankful that Tommy looked on the bright side of this whole trip in the end. That's what I always liked about him, he could see the good side of everything, even if the experience was more or less, a crummy one. So I looked at it as a nice thing that Tommy came to visit me, even if he was sick the whole time, and while I felt crummy the rest of that day, I snuggled up with the Dummi Bears blankie that Tommy and Peter gotted me for my birthday, and went to sleep, feeling much better the nextest day, once I gotted a Facetime call from Peter and Tommy on my sister's iPad, happy to learn they made it home, safe and sound.

End of Rosie POV

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that story, and to Nairobi-harper, I hope you enjoyed that story, and had a very Happy Birthday today. I got up extra early so I could get this story typed up and posted on your special day, but now, it's time for me to head out of here, and go celebrate Easter with my family, so, have a Happy Easter and Passover to those of you reading this who celebrate, and, we'll talk soon!


End file.
